


One-Night Stand

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tfw ur one night stand wakes u up with a kissie and an uwu and an i love u and then like ten seconds later a “wait ur not my boyfriend lmao whoops”Taemin pouts to himself as he struggles to wiggle into his pants under the covers. He just wanted to go out and do some fricking last night, and now he’s a mistress.tumblr





	One-Night Stand

Taemin wakes up not to gentle sunlight through open curtains, but to a gentle but peppy tune that he doesn’t recognize. It’s accompanied by the steady, grating rumbles of a phone vibrating on wood and he scrunches his face, lifting one hand from heavy covers to rub his eyes. Ugh. He frowns at himself as he remembers the night before and why he’s being roused this way. Trust him to nab a one night stand with a fucking _alarm._  Garbage.

And rustling under his arm, a warm body next to his under the covers. He blinks blearily as his babe hums low in his throat and nuzzles against his chest. Soft brown hair pops up from under the covers over a round nose and plush lips. A tan, muscled arm wiggles out and paps around for his phone, grabbing it eventually and tapping the alarm dismissed. After, he drops it back onto his bedside table and then flops down against Taemin’s shoulder, rubbing against him and slipping a sleepy arm around his waist, tugging him close.

Oh. Taemin hums just a breath without even making any noise, peering blearily down at the babe burrowing into his shoulder with sleepy, whiny little grumbles. Well. Alright then. If he gets such a cute wakeup partner then he guess he doesn’t mind. He closes his eyes again, relaxing into his pillow and lifting his arm up around his shoulders. Jonghyun. That’s his name. Taemin thinks. He’s not so good at the whole memory thing, and even less so after a few orgasms. He’ll ask before he gets dressed and heads home, just to be polite.

A minute goes by before Jonghyun breathes in a deep, steeling breath and pushes himself up onto his arms.

“Good morning, my wonderful, my love, my space,” he hums, his voice a sleepy rasp. Taemin’s eyes blink open involuntarily, his face scrunching into a confused frown as he looks at Jonghyun above him. Before he can do more than register that Jonghyun’s eyes are just a pair of sleepy squints, Jonghyun leans down and presses their mouths together.

It’s a slow kiss, sleepy and tender, no more than a chaste mush of lips before Jonghyun is pulling back with a smile. He adjusts his angle a little bit and leans down again to nuzzle their cheeks together, his arms wrapping snugly around Taemin’s shoulders.

“Mwah,” he says in a tiny voice, pressing tinier kissies to Taemin’s neck. “I’ll make breakfast okay, babe? You stay here. I love you. Mwah.” And with that and another kiss, he slides out of the bed and shuffles into a small bathroom connected to the bedroom, completely unashamed of his nudity.

Taemin blinks blankly after him as the door closes behind him.

What in the  _fuck._

He pushes himself up on his elbows, sitting up against the headboard and rubbing more sleep out of his eyes. That was. Not correct. At all. In the slightest. He smothers a yawn in his hand too, looking around the end of the bed and the floor for his clothes. He thinks that he needs to get out of here as soon as--

A loud jiggle of the bathroom doorknob interrupts his thoughts; he looks up quickly just in time to see the door swing open, Jonghyun half hiding his lower body behind the wall as he looks at Taemin with wide, awake eyes.

“Holy fucking shit you are _not_  my boyfriend,” he says loudly.

Taemin blinks back at him, somehow even more lost than he was a second ago. What the fuck, again. Jonghyun keeps looking at him, but as they stare at each other, a wide smile curves up his lips. He laughs softly, hiding first his mouth, and then his eyes, behind his hand.

“I’m so sorry, dude, oh my god,” he giggles finally. “I didn’t mean to wake you up like that, with the kiss, and everything,” he says. He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. “Sorry,” he says again. “Just, like, scratch all of that.” He’s back in the bathroom with the door shut on another giggle before Taemin even has time to reply.

Instead, Taemin frowns, groping around for the blankets around his waist. Suddenly he feels way less good about his night last night. Like, not good at all. Anxiety rises in his chest and suddenly he needs to leave even faster than before. He finds his undies and his pants in a lump on the side of the bed. Grabbing them, he grimaces at the dried precome stain on the boyshorts and just folds them up instead to shove in his pocket. He can go commando on the bus.

It’s as he’s pushing the covers off fully to wiggle into his pants that the bathroom door opens quickly again. He blinks at Jonghyun for half a second before tugging the blankets up over his waist again. He’s a lot less confident when he’s sleepy and it’s not dark and he doesn’t like someone anymore. Jonghyun’s eyes flick to his waist and back to his face; a tiny smirk pulls up one corner of his lips.

“I’ll, um,” he says, fingers tapping sweetly on the doorway as he leans out from behind the wall. “I’ll still make you breakfast,” he says. “If you want.” His smile is gentle now, innocent, his eyes big and cute. Taemin grimaces, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck.

“You, um,” he says, rubbing his fingers nervously together where Jonghyun can’t see. “Your boyfriend knows you were out trying to get laid last night, right?” he asks. Jonghyun’s surprised blink and little frown do nothing to lift his hopes.

“I mean, yeah,” he says, a smile back on his lips, a soft laugh accompanying his words. “I’m not an asshole.” Taemin grimaces. That wasn’t the most reassuring thing he’s heard in his life.

“Are you sure?” he asks bluntly.

“Oh my god,” Jonghyun sighs. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly and Taemin is just feeling worse and worse about this. He does not believe. “Just, give me a sec,” Jonghyun mumbles, and closes the bathroom behind him. Taemin shakes his head. Wow. That wasn’t convincing at all. He pouts to himself as he struggles to wiggle into his pants under the covers. He just wanted to go out and do some fricking last night, and now he’s a mistress. He doesn’t deserve this.

The bathroom door opens again soon and Taemin looks up with a frown. Jonghyun is shuffling out, tying a fluffy pink bathrobe around his waist. Taemin snorts. That’s super cliché for a pretty charming cheater and everything.

“Look,” he says, flopping onto his bed and grabbing his phone. “My  babe’s name is Jinki,” he mumbles, dragging open a pattern lock and tapping to his messages. Taemin scowls, doing up his button.

“I don’t wanna know _who_ you’re cheating on with me,” he snaps. That’s even  _worse._

_“No_ , oh my god, listen,” Jonghyun snaps back. For the first time he sounds annoyed and he flaps a hand at Taemin’s chest. “Look, _right here_ , I _told_  him, ‘I’m gonna go to a club with Kibummie and get laid, wish me luck.’ See?” He thrusts his phone under Taemin’s nose so he has to look. Taemin glares at him, and then at his phone.

Then he humphs shortly, snatching out of his hand to look closer. There it is, he guesses. That exact text, from Jonghyun, to a Jinki with four heart emojis on either side of the name. And under it, an “okay, good luck,” from said Jinki with a thumbs up emoji accompanying it. And above it, more texts that are obnoxiously mushy from Jonghyun and comfortably sweet from Jinki. Hmm.

“Kibummie is the one that was judging me before we left last night?” he asks, biting his lip. The really fucking intimidating one. Jonghyun snorts, but grins and nods.

“Did they look like the kind of friend that would let their friends cheat?” he asks. Taemin puffs up his lips, scrolling up to more generic boyfriend texts, down to the one Jonghyun showed him, a little bit more down to a “just got home, gonna frick a babe” text after it. Hmm. Jinki didn’t reply to that, but. He guesses. That’s alright then.

He hands Jonghyun back his phone slowly, avoiding eye contact as he feels heat start creeping up in his cheeks. Damn it. Now he’s feeling guilty for wanting to make sure. He doesn’t deserve this either. Jonghyun giggles next to him and presses a tiny comfort kiss to his shoulder.

“It’s my fault you’re so confused, honestly,” he says. “Usually I tell people I’m already dating before I fuck them, but. I figured it didn’t matter with a one night stand.” He shrugs as he puts his phone back onto the charger. Taemin snorts, but it’s light, a relieved little exhale of breath. Suddenly he feels much better again. He glances around to keep not looking at Jonghyun until he finds his shirt under his pillow.

“Yeah, well,” he mumbles as he pulls it on. He shakes his head. That’s kind of a good point. Taemin is pretty sure that he would have mentioned it last night if he did have any babes at the moment, but it’s not really that big of a deal that Jonghyun didn’t. It’s not like they’re gonna see each other again anyway, unless they run into each other at the club again or something.

“So, hey, like,” he says, smoothing wrinkles off of his chest and looking at Jonghyun again finally. He’s got one brow raised and an amused little smile, but Taemin doesn’t feel himself pinking too much at it. “You said breakfast?” he asks. He likes breakfast. Jonghyun laughs, a bright, loud thing before he muffles it behind his hands. His eyes turn into little crescents as his cheeks lift up and Taemin finds himself smiling back easily. He doesn’t even care what Jonghyun thinks; that was the smoothest subject change ever.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun says. He nods as he gets up off of the bed. “Yeah, I’ll make us some food,” he says. “Give me a few.” He backs up into his bathroom again as Taemin nods. When he closes the door behind him, Taemin flops to his back on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he grimaces at the black makeup smeared on his hand from where he rubbed his eyes earlier. Whoops. He hopes Jonghyun lets him use his bathroom, too.

**Author's Note:**

> #jong comes out nd taem goes into the bathroom and when he comes out jongs halfway through making a lil breakfast  
> #and taem sits at the table v smol nd jongs like u know poly ppl exist right  
> #nd taems like Yes I Am A Poly  
> #and jongs like ??? why were u so confused then  
> #nd taems like idk maybe bc its Polite to tell ppl ur already dating someone before u frick them  
> #[[[tea emoji]]]  
> #and jong just :v  
> #also hes like Technically i have two boyfriends lmao minhos just sex repulsed and doesnt like hearing about sex so ofc i didnt tell him  
> #and taems like lmao yeah thats okay  
> #also also they run into each other at a mcdonalds one time  
> #and jongs like oh uwu hey nd taems like oh hi  
> #nd jinkis also there and they all eat together and taem blushies the whole time bc jinki keeps smirking at him  
> #bc jong totes told jinki about taem  
> #taem still gets jongs number tho so like.... it was a win  
> #and soon jong has Three boyfriends and one qpp and hes just u w u


End file.
